catechismfandomcom-20200216-history
Pope Clement I
Saint Clemente I , also known as Clemente of Rome, was the 4th bishop of Rome and Greek pope from 88 to 97 and also the first of the Apostolic Fathers Of his authentic writings, the Letter to the Church of Corinth, and many other writings of dubious attribution. __TOC__ Biography According to the testimony of St Irenaeus ( c. 202 ), Peter and Paul of Tarsus Paul], he obtained the episcopate Clement, who had seen the blessed Apostles, had conversed with them and had the announcement of the Apostles still resonant the ears and the Tradition before to the eyes , and it was not the only one: then, in fact, there were still many who had been taught by the Apostles. Under this Clement, therefore, since there was no small contrast between the brothers who are in Corinth , the Church of Rome sent the Corinthians a very effective letter to reconcile them in peace, renew their faith and Tradition that they had just received from the Apostles.|Irenaeus of Lyon|Against Heresies}} According to Tertullian (c. 220), however, the Church of Rome stated that Clement was ordained by Saint Peter De praescriptione haereticorum, 32, 2. Saint Jerome (c. 420) says it was the fourth bishop of Rome , although in his time "most of the Latins" considered him the immediate successor of St. Peter De viris illustribus, 15. Saint Jerome himself in other passages of his works follows this opinion Adversus Iovinianum, I, 12; Commentarius in Isaiam, XIV, 52, 13 Moreover, the same author identifies Pope Clement with the eponymous character mentioned by Saint Paul in Philippians 4.3. This identification, already supported by Origen In Iohannem, VI, 54, 279(254), does not seem acceptable today. Francesco Scorza Barcellona (2000) Eusebius of Caesarea (339) remembers sending the letter to the Corinthians and observes that this takes up some passages from the Letter to the Hebrews . For this reason he welcomes the opinion of those who considered Clement a translator in Greek of this letter, according to him originally composed by St. Paul in the language of the Jews . Eusebius also rejects the other writings attributed to Clement as not authentic, noting that none of them was known by the oldest authorsHistoria ecclesiastica, III, 38. The same author cites a wide passage from the homilies of Origen onLetter to the Hebrews , which refers to the hypothesis, supported by some ancient commentators, according to which Clement was the author of the letter in question. Historia ecclesiastica, VI, 25, 14 Epiphanius of Salamis (d 403) considers Clement contemporary of Peter and Paul and, to reconcile the two contrasting traditions, reports an "ingenious as well as convoluted conciliatory solution" Emanuela Prinzivalli ( 2010 ): Clement would have been ordained bishop by Peter but would have temporarily given up covering the episcopate: The memories in question would be those of Hegesippus John Chapman ( 1908 ) ( ca. 180 ). The news on the martyrdom of Pope Clement is rather late: the first to speak of it is Tyrannius Rufinus Cf. San Girolamo , Apology against Gold , 2, 17 (410). It is possible that this news arises from Pope Clement confusion with the ' eponymous console made martyr by' Emperor Domitian with the prosecution atheism . The lack of news on a burial of Pope Clement in Rome, however, makes his death in exile possible , as some later traditions would like. Later traditions In the Passio Nerei et Achillei , Clemente is presented as the son of the brother of the above named consul. However, this text has no historical value Francesco Scorza Barcelona ( 2000 ). See Passio Nerei et Achillei , 2, 9:. According to the Pseudoclementines Reviews 1: 1; Homiliæ 1, 1 Clement would have been Roman , son of a certain Faustinian, related to the family of the Emperor, and of Mattidia, a noble matron; he would also have two older brothers , the twins Fausto and Faustino Reviews 7, 8 . Not even this information is reliable . Recent hypotheses In the middle of the nineteenth century it was customary to identify Pope Clement with the aforementioned Titus Flavius Clemens, although none of the ancient authors provided elements to support this conjecture. This, by the way, is in contrast with what the sources tell us, according to which Pope Clement lived until the reign of Trajan ; furthermore, it seems unlikely that he belonged to the imperial family . The wide knowledge of the Old Testament and of some works of the intertestamental literature and certain characteristics of the style and composition of the letter to the Corinthians have led several scholars to hypothesize that Clement was of Jewish origin. It is likely that he was a freedman or the son of a freedman of the imperial house. . Burial Around 868, while he to evangelize the Kazakhs, Saint Cyril found a anchor and bones in a tumulus, identified with the relics of Pope Clement. Transported to Rome by Cyril himself, they were deposed by Pope Adrian II together with the remains of Saint Ignatius of Antioch in the high altar of the Basilica of San Clemente al Laterano . Works Pope Clement is considered the author of a letter to the Church of Corinth, torn by internal disagreements: the author deplores in particular the deposition of some presbyters, wanted by turbulent elements within the community. The work, which is very broad compared to the average of the New Testament letters , amply mentions the Scripture . The uniformity of the style and the substantial unity, presents the letter as the work of a single author, although he does not present himself in the first person but writes on behalf of the community of Rome as a whole. Notes References Category:Popes Category:Papal Saints Category:Saints Category:People in the Pauline epistles Category:Bishops Category:Church Fathers Category:1st century bishops Category:1st-century popes Category:Biblical Saints Category:Male People Category:Greek Popes